


Mythological Gods

by JonSiBrittania



Series: Author Notes [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion & Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Gods Living In Modern Earth, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonSiBrittania/pseuds/JonSiBrittania
Summary: My List Of The Characters Appering In My Novel About Mythological Gods And Creatures Alike Living Secret Lives In Modern Day Earth Akin American Gods.
Relationships: Odin Valhalla/Mysterious Girlfriend
Series: Author Notes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013895





	Mythological Gods

Odin Valhalla- Leader Of The Norse pantheon he is the Owner of the Valaskialf Bar( in reality,his palace in disguise) where he serve drinks to mortals,gods and other mythological creatures and once in a while,goes on misfits with loki to offer wisdom to mortals or at least prank them.

Huginn and Muninn- Odin's ravens who circle the nine realms in the day only to return at night to report any changes to the natural order of the yggdrasil tree; also they are bartenders at the bar once they cleared of their official duty.

Geri and Freki- Odin's pair of wolves who protect him from threats; when not protecting odin they protect the bar as bodyguards.

Morrigan Raven- Irish goddess of war also called raven god and odin valhalla older sister; skilled at manipulation she once started wars Over her hatred for her brother who was favored to ruler of yggdrasil after their grandfather ymir passed; these days she a twitch streamer who plays otome games but works at the parlament and is queen elizabeth the second advisor for many decades.

Odin's Mysterious Mortal/God Girlfriend- She and odin have dated for years but once asked is she mortal, god or demi-god, she gives half-answers that frusturates even her boyfriend; whoever she is, she is a enigma to all who meet her.

Zeus- Former Ruler of olympus and leader of the greek pantheon, "Maximmus" Zeus is a greek billionarie who wastes money like a narcissitic bastard, whitch he is.

Hecate Necron- Greek goddess of witchcraft and patron of the punk genre, hecate finds fun in occult things and she works as a fortune teller to mess with people.

Frejya- Leader Of the vanir norse gods, frejya once with her valkyries went to war with odin for dominance in the nine realms but after much bloodshed signed a peace threaty for peace also has a hall where once half of dead warriors went while the other half went to valhalla odin hall; she also has a massive big brother complex that only one-sided, these days she works in whatever earns her more money.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed, Remenber To Follow Me And Post A Review About This Awesome Story.


End file.
